


Fathers Day

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy sends Phil a Fathers day gift, Fathers Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been 2 weeks since Daisy left SHIELD, and Phil is still searching when he gets a surprise fathers day letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathers Day

            Flopping back against his chair, Phil let out a long groan and rubbed his hands over his face. It has been a week since Daisy had grabbed a bag of her things and left in the middle of the night, and they were having zero luck finding her.

            “You could have at least told us…” he whispered to himself, glancing over at the clock on his computer. 11:59 on June 18th and he still had so much work to do, not just to find Daisy, but to keep SHIELD running. It was as if the work never ended. “I should call Nick tomorrow. I haven’t updated him in weeks about…” he took a moment to examine the room that he was sitting in, trying to organize his thoughts “well… anything.”

            Phil was just about to give up and call it a night for the first time in two days, when the sound of a soft bell going off pulled his attention back to his computer “what?”

            Directly in front of him he saw a small yellow shaped post-it note style note on his computer screen with “Happy Fathers day” written across it, and immediately assumed that it must be a mistake. No matter how much he had wished he had gotten the chance to be a father, that wasn’t a part of his life.

            “Guess I’ll just delete it” he grumbled to himself, reaching out towards the mouse just as the post-it note exploded into hundreds of tiny computer streamers and a white folded note that slowly started to unfold “did I get a virus? Because I am not going to be able to deal with virus’ very well without Daisy here.”

            Unable to do anything else, Phil reclined himself back into his chair and watched the computer screen carefully, ready for it to either blow up or completely shut down. What he got instead, was far more surprising.

            As soon as the letter had fully opened, Phil could see elegant writing across the paper with the words “Dear Phil,” at the head. At this point, he figured he must be tired. There was no way that anyone should have been able to get into his computer without his permission unless they were…

            “Daisy…” he sat up at a blinding speed, shaking his head when the room started to spin. He definitely needed to check his blood sugar before he went to bed. Putting that aside for the moment though (and he would never tell Melinda or Nick that he did this, because they’d probably both kick his ass for not being more careful about his health) he started to read the note that now filled up his entire computer screen

            _Dear Phil,_

_                         I know you’re not expecting anything on Fathers day, most people don’t when they don’t have biological children of their own. However, I thought this would be the best time to explain myself in a way I didn’t when I left. You deserve that much for me after everything you and the team have tried to do.  _

_             The life that SHIELD gave me, and the opportunities that I got, are something that I will never forget and that I can never thank you enough for. When we first met, I was a hacktivist in a van, and that’s a life that I will never regret having, but I needed more and you gave that to me.  _

_             But now, after everything that has happened, I need time away. Not just for me, but to keep you guys safe. Every time something happens, I’m at the center of it, and I know that none of you blame me for that, but I do. I can’t handle the thought of losing someone else because I stuck around. Having another death on my hands because I wasn’t strong enough to protect everyone. I needed to get away, for all of us, and I hope that this is something you can understand. I don’t want you to follow me, or find me, and I will make it impossible for you to do so as long as it take’s for you to give up, which could be forever considering that I know what kind of people you and May are. You may never give up.  _

_             I choice father’s day to send this to you because I thought, if anything, I could give you the present of knowing why. Why I left, and why I can’t come back. You gave me a job, a chance to expand as a person and use my skills for more good than I could have ever imagined, and I can’t thank you enough for that. I learned more about myself than I could ever have imagined, and you helped make that possible. You’ll never be my biological father, and that’s fine with me. You’re kind and there’s a love in your heart that not many people could understand, especially for someone in a job like yours, but from what I can tell, you learned from the best how to hold onto that kindness and love in such a demanding job. You’re the father that I could never have, because Cal lost himself when he lost me and my mom. You’re the father that any child could ask for and want, and I’m glad that I got to know you and that you were that father to me for a few years. _

_             However, I’m a big girl now, and I need you to understand that it’s time for me to leave. May taught me how to take care of myself and I’ll never forget the things that I learned from her and you. The things that made me more than just a hacktivist, but a superhero.  _

_             Please take care of the team. They need strong leaders like you and May with everything that’s changing, and I need you to make sure that Mack is ok. He has lost a lot this year too, and I never wanted to add to his pain, but I know he can make it through.  _

_             Happy Fathers Day, to the Father that I got to have for a few years. _

_             Daisy Johnson  _

Bringing a hand up to his face, Phil closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down. He had never expected Daisy to send him anything, let alone a letter explaining everything to him, and at this point he kind of wished she hadn’t.

“You’re right about one thing,” he whispered to himself, his eyes still glued to the letter on his computer “I won’t give up.” Pushing himself to his feet, he picked up his communicator and put it into his ear carefully while heading for the door “Melinda? are you still up?”

     “I wish i wasn’t,” the unimpressed voice of his best friend came though, forcing a smile onto Phil’s face for the first time in weeks “what is it?”

     “I need you to take over as Director. I have something i need to do.” he took the communicator out of his ear before Melinda could protest, knowing that she wouldn’t like the idea of him going out into the field while she was stuck back on base, but she was his best choice and the only person he felt like he could trust with the job at this point in time since Mack was just as emotionally invested in finding Daisy as he was.


End file.
